This proposal seeks partial support for a Gordon Research Conference on Mechanisms of Membrane Transport Proteins, to be held August 12-16, 1991. The conference will focus on recent developments in the study of proteins involved in the catalyzed and protein-mediated movement of solutes across call membranes: active transport pumps, gradient-driven co-transporters and ion channels. We will include recent work on the regulation of these processes and their pathophysiology.